Tony Stark
Personality Tony is a genius, and he knows it. So he also is fairly arrogant and sarcastic about everything around him. He has little concept of boundaries of most kinds, when told no he takes it as a challenge instead of restriction. He is very bad at being part of a team, and will waste no time either trying to take the lead and order others around, or will just do his own thing regardless of team consensus. While Tony treats everyone with an equal form of apathy, he does reserve the best nicknames for his friends. Whether he says it or not, there’s very little he won't do for his friends. It just takes a lot of work to be his friend. Once you are his friend, expect him to just borrow your things without asking, but always claim that he told you in some way. Despite his negative traits he is a very active person socially, and will talk to just about anyone equally, if you offend him however he will waste no time in finding ways to publicly humiliate you. While Tony is very social, he rather enjoys being social with girls. He’s learnt quickly that charming guys get girls, and he has enough of a pretty face to work that in with his charm. Just because a girl is dating someone, doesn’t mean that it isn’t open to negotiation. Background All About Stark Before Tony was born, Mr. Stark had visited England for a magical conference which was to showcase new developments in magic from cutting edge spells to the newest brooms in development. It was where he met Maria, a bright young witch working within Muggle Liaisons. He stayed in England for a few more years, in which he married Maria, but was ultimately called back to America to continue his work in the American ministries Research and Development department. Where he then started his own company Stark Industries. Life as Tony Born in Long Island, New York State. Tony quickly showed himself to be a bright young child, easily taking after his father. As he grew older, his parents decided to put him into the American muggle school system, so he could learn and socialise while they were both busy with their work. It was in school he showed most promise in his science classes, and by the time his family left America he was the first 7 year old in who was set to graduate elementary school. In this short amount of time, he developed a strong love of fast cars, rock music and robotics. However, he didn’t have much time to expand on this as his family soon came back to England to help aid in the fight against the looming threat of very dangerous dark wizards. Tony’s father’s intelligence and skills had not gone unnoticed and he was soon stolen away by disreputable wizards to get him to develop more devastating spells. His refusal cost his life. Tony’s mother lost her life months after, trying to keep a small muggle village safe from death eater destruction. Now an Orphan Tony was left in the care of the family butler, Edgar Jarvis. Where he was raised in a distant but caring relationship with the older man in the boys inherited and large Southampton estate. Even though he wasn’t as close as he could be with his once busy parents, he had taken their deaths hard (Like any child would). Which lead him to start working more on his magical talents to develop them. Despite getting many letters from the ministry telling him he was not only too young but not even an enrolled student which meant his practicing was as yet, illegal. It failed to stop him, it would only cause him to work on more muggle based electronic gizmos to help make Jarvis’ and his own life easier around the house until a few months passed where he would start again playing with magic. Using his parent’s sacrifices as a reason to work even harder to try and develop magic that would protect more lives. As this was his parents final resting place, he had no intention of leaving the country, as he wanted to make a name for himself in the country they fought so hard to protect. Hogwarts After receiving his acceptance letter, the Stark heir, wasted no time in buying not only his school books for the year, but books he would need for second year too. He had found muggle schools far too easy, and had wanted to make sure he had the best advantage over his fellow students. When not finishing his homework (Which never seems to take long) Tony can be found scribbling in notebooks trying to work out new spells or some electronic device, antagonising his friends or in the common room or great hall chatting up girls. He may be only 14 but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what he wants. Relationships Family Howard Stark Tony's father. Even from a young age, Tony found his father cold and distant from him. Owning to the fact that by the time Tony was born, Howard's company Stark INdustries had really taken off and he had to spend more time in the office than he ever could of at home. Maria Stark Tony's mother. She was sweet enough to her son. However she never really knew how to act around Tony due to his genius intelegence, something he picked up on quickly and reacted by enforcing the strained politeness between them till her death. Edwin Jarvis Jarvis is the families Butler and was behind most of Tony's raising. Therefore he was the one who spent the most amount of time with him as a boy. He does his best to tell him how proud his parents would be of him, which each time results in Tony scoffing and rolling his eyes as he walks away from the conversation. Jarvis is probably the one person Tony would ever consider to be most like a father to him, even if Tony dismisses any kind of parental scolding and orders him around. Happy His Great Horned Owl. Happy spends most of his time keeping still and quiet, but if you pay attention you can see he is always where he can see Tony and can become very ruffled if Tony is hurt. Friends Steve Rogers A source of great frustraition at times due to Steve's play by the rules attitude which clashes by his own do as he wants way of life. However when it's important they know how to put things aside. Thor Odinson A frenemy. Thor is loud and annoying, Innitally he was simply tollerated due to the fact that he was friends with Bruce and Steve. Since inviting Thor and the others to his Penthouse over the summer at the end of their third summer, he and Tony are able to get along without things getting very tense. Bruce Banner Bruce is one of the very few people Tony trusts completely. Meeting him when Both he and Bruce where moved up to fourth year together. Tony was the first to discover Bruce's incident with a werewolf and would make sure to help keep his secret. Tony also has some jealousy issues when he see's Bruce talking to anyone not him. Clint Barton '''If pushed, Tony would say that Clint is most like a younger brother to him. They get into a lot of pety arguments over nothing but rarely have hard feelings over them. '''Natasha Romanoff Tony is strangely fond of Natasha, he hits on her a great deal even though she either ignores it or just shoots him down. That being said he also spends a lot of time talking to her and would be almost inclined to say he could turst her. And as much it annoys him that Natasha habitually messes up his hair, he never really takes any steps to stop her. 'Room Mate list ' roommates. Trivia *Played by Otter *Tony has a personal quirk where he will never take anything handed to him. Unless he trusts that person. *He finds it almost imposible to think that people could actually like him for himself, and not his fame or money. *Because Tony has has a substantial amount of money his whole life, he has no problems just paying for things for other people. Which has lead to a lot of fights, because he just can't understand why it could be unacceptable. See Also Tony's Journal Tony Stark's MCU Canon